Porque el Amor es Ciego?
by Ceci22
Summary: La familia reunida, el hijo realiza una pregunta sobre el amor, cual sera la respuesta de sus padres


Era una tarde soleada y una familia estaba reunida en el patio de su casa, sentados todos en el agradable pasto de esta. Cansados de tanto jugar.

Papá por que la gente habla del amor?- Pregunto el hijo mayor, Kenji

Por que el amor es un sentimiento y emoción que todas las personas sentimos- Dijo Ryoma

Pero porque la gente dice que el amor es importante en la vida?- Pregunto Sakura

Porque sin el amor seriamos muy infelices- Dijo Ryoma

El amor nos hace sentirnos felices- Dijo Sakuno

Pero eso es para la gente grande- Dijo Sakura

No hija todos desde pequeños sentidos el amor- Dijo Sakuno

Pero yo no estoy enamorada-Dijo Sakura

Pero hija no es lo mismo estar enamorada que sentir amor por una persona- Dijo Sakuno

Porque?-Pregunto Ryota

Porque hay diferentes tipos de amor-Dijo Ryoma

Esta el amor que sientes cuando estas enamorada, como dijiste, hay una amor que se siente por tus amigos y familiares, hay un amor que sientes hacia tus padres y hay un amor que sientes por sus hijos y todos son diferentes- Dijo Sakuno

Eso es, no es necesario estar enamorado de una persona, con la cual quieres ser su pareja, para sentir amor, también puedes sentir el amor a una persona, pero no necesariamente para ser una pareja- Dijo Ryoma

Si porque eso seria muy extraño, yo no quiero casarme contigo, pero te quiero-Dijo Kenji a su hermana- también quiero a Ryota y a los mellizos, a nuestros padres, a nuestros tíos, abuelos y a nuestro primos

Si nosotros también los queremos muchos a ustedes- Dijo Sakuno

Que son los sentimientos y emociones?-pregunto Kenji

Las emociones nos ayudan a identificar diferentes aspectos de las situaciones que estamos viviendo, que pueden pasar desapercibidos para nuestra consciencia. Nos permiten conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos y nos ayudan a relacionarnos mejor con las personas que nos rodean.  
>Sin embargo, cuando no expresamos nuestros sentimientos o lo hacemos de una manera inadecuada, nuestros problemas aumentan y nuestra salud puede verse afectada de manera importante. Por eso es tan importante estar en contacto con lo que sentimos, aprender a manejarlo y a expresarlo en el momento, lugar y de la manera adecuada- Explico Sakuno<p>

Pero Mamá porque en el otro día en la televisión dijeron que el amor es ciego y que hacer siempre locuras por el- Pregunto Kenji

Les voy a contar un cuento- Dijo Sakuno

Cuentan que una vez se reunieron todos los sentimientos y cualidades del hombre en un lugar de la tierra. Cuando el Aburrimiento ya había bostezado por tercera vez, la Locura, como siempre tan loca, les propuso:

- ¿Jugamos a las escondidas?

La Intriga levantó la ceja y la Curiosidad, sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

- ¿A las escondidas? ¿Y cómo es eso?

- Es un juego -explicó la Locura- en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón, mientras ustedes se esconden.  
>Cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero que encuentre ocupará mi lugar para continuar el juego.<p>

El Entusiasmo bailó secundado por la Euforia.  
>La Alegría dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la Apatía, a la que nunca le interesaba nada.<br>La Soberbia opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo, lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese sido de ella) y la Cobardía prefirió no arriesgarse.

- Uno... dos... tres... cuatro..., empezó a contar la Locura.  
>La primera en esconderse fue la Pereza, que, como siempre, se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino.<br>La Fe subió hasta los cielos, y la Envidia se escondió tras la sombra del Triunfo, que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto.  
>La Generosidad casi ni alcanzaba a esconderse, pues cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para algunos de sus amigos. Si era un lago cristalino, ideal para la Belleza. Si era la rendija de un árbol, perfecto para la Timidez. Si era una ráfaga de viento, magnífico para la Libertad. Así terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de sol. El Egoísmo, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo, pero sólo para él. La Mentira se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (mentira, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris) y la Pasión y el Deseo en el centro de los volcanes. El Olvido no recuerdo donde se escondió, pero eso no es importante.<br>Cuando la Locura estaba por el 999.999, el Amor aún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todos estaban ocupados... hasta que divisó una rosa y, enternecido, decidió esconderse entre sus pétalos.

- Un millón, contó la Locura, y comenzó a buscar.

La primera en aparecer fue la Pereza, sólo a tres pasos de una piedra. Después se escuchó a la Fe discutiendo con Dios en el cielo sobre la zoología. Sintió vibrar a la Pasión y al Deseo en el centro de los volcanes. En un descuido encontró a la Envidia y claramente pudo deducir dónde estaba el Triunfo. Al Egoísmo ni tuvo que buscarlo, él solito salió disparado de su escondite... que había resultado ser un nido de avispas. De tanto caminar le dio sed, y al acercarse al lago cristalino descubrió a la Belleza. Con la Duda resultó mucho más fácil aún, pues la encontró sentada sobre una cerca sin saber de qué lado esconderse.

Así fue encontrando a todos. Al Talento entre la hierba fresca, a la Angustia en una oscura cueva, a la Mentira detrás del arco iris (mentira, estaba en el fondo de los océanos), y hasta al Olvido, quien ya se había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas. Sólo faltaba el Amor. No aparecía por ningún lado. La Locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajó a cada arroyuelo del planeta, subió a las cimas de las montañas.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, divisó un rosal, tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas. De pronto se escuchó un doloroso grito.

Las espinas habían herido al Amor en sus ojos. La Locura no sabía cómo hacer para disculparse, lloró, imploró, suplicó, rogó, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo.

Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó a las escondidas, el Amor es ciego y la Locura lo acompaña.

Termino el cuento de los sentimientos Sakuno

Es por eso entonces que hacemos locuras por amor, ya que es ciego, pero como esta acompañado de la locura siempre es loco- Dijo Kenji

Exacto Hijo- Dijo Ryoma

Es muy lindo-Dijo Sakura

Creo que los mellizos despertaron-Dijo Sakuno, para luego pararse a ver a los pequeños que estaban en sus cochecitos muy cerca de ellos.

Yo te ayudo a verlos, mi amor-Dijo Ryoma levantándose

Ahora entiendo porque cuando estas enamorado de una persona haces locuras como dicen los grandes-Dijo Kenji

Si hermanito, pero a nosotros nos queda mucho tiempo para ver que locuras hacemos por amor-Dijo Sakura

Ahora solo hacemos locuras por diversión y juegos- Dijo Kenji

Eso si es verdad, lo malo es que cuando son muchas travesuras nos regañan-Dijo Sakura

Pero nuestros padres casi nunca nos regañan-Dijo Kenji

Si si no nos retan-Dijo Ryota

Si Ryota-Dijo Kenji- nuestros padres son muy buenos

Los otros dos niños asintieron con la cabeza, aperar de sus cortas edades eran bastantes inteligente y curiosos, pero por sobre todas las cosas eran felices

Ryoma y Sakuno volvieron a donde estaban sus otros 3 hijos, con los mellizos en sus brazos, Ryoma cargaba a Hikari y Sakuno Cargaba a Raito, que ya tenían 1 año de edad.

Los quiero mucho a todos- Dijeron los niños

Nosotros también, pequeños a todos ustedes- Dijo Sakuno

Pero no hagan muchas locuras por amor- Dijo Ryoma

Si Papá-Dijeron Kenji, Sakura y Ryota

Se sentaron con todos sus hijos a seguir pasando la tarde familiar en el patio de su casa. Con los pequeños preguntando un sin fin de cosas

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el fic<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Besos a todos y cuídense mucho**


End file.
